Hakuna Matata
by coeurfeyrac
Summary: hey, Casanova, your mask is falling down - - collection of drabbles, rated T just in case
1. silent masquerade

**AN-** so this is a collection of drabbles, prabably mainly next-gen. Some will be written for the Next-Gen Drabble Thread on TNGF, like this one, and some are just... yeah.

**pairing**: Louis/OC

**prompt**: Casanova

silent masquerade

Hey, Casanova, your mask is falling down.

And soon it'll be gone, gone, gone.

'Cause he can see through it, can't you tell? All those pretty girls, all those lovely ladies, they couldn't tell.

Not the way he can.

But oh_god_, you're so scared. You've clambered your way up this social scale, right the way to the top, and if you let go now…

Well, it's a long way to the bottom.

It's time to grow up, to be who you know you really are, but you're not ready. Trust doesn't come naturally to you.

So for the time being you live in secrets, and hide in the safety of his arms.

* * *

**AN**- if you have a request for a pairing/character, put it in a review with a prompt! :)


	2. dancing stars

**pairing**: Molly/Scorpius

dancing stars

Honey, you're just a little baby, and really, it's fair enough that all you want to do is dance.

Because when you're dancing, you're _free_. No one can stop you, no one can hold you down. You're light and happy and it's wild, liberating, _wonder_ful.

You never look down at that world you're floating above, so you never see him, looking up, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl who's drifting away.

He wants to fly up with you, but he's a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't fly, they walk, on the ground, where it's safe.

You dance on without him, and the clouds you sail on never part enough for you to notice him.


	3. lonely girl

**AN-** another for the Next-Gen Drabble Tag over at TNGF :)

**pairing**: VictoireTeddy

**prompt**: unhealthy

lonely girl

It's unhealthy, how much she's trying to keep a hold on him. She even digs up that Veela charm she's kept under control for so long, but still he slips away.

And okay, she's pregnant and sweaty and hormonal, but she loves him.

And when did that stop being enough? When did he start craving the company of younger women, girls even, her youngest _cousin_.

Because Lily doesn't care about her, no, no way. She's too busy being wrapped up in that pretty little world of hers where she rebels against everything and looks gorgeous all the while.

Poor Lily. What the girl doesn't realise is that when Teddy's done with her, he'll just move away, move on to the next victim, leaving his wife alone in a cold bed, and always searching, searching for _more_.

And Victoire will always be waiting for him to finally realise that the woman he married is, after all, the one for him.

* * *

**AN**- requests? reviews? yes, please!


	4. he was a boy

**pairing**: Roxanne/Scorpius

he was a boy  
she was a girl,  
can i make it any more obvious?  
-Sk8ter Boi, Avril Lavigne

She's one of those girls that just don't seem to be into guys like you. She's quiet, awkward. She likes books and lives in fairytales.

And God knows, you're hardly one of those perfect, novel-worthy men. You're popular, loud and boisterous. Lots of friends, lots of girls, that's your way. And she knows it. She stays away from you, glares when you try to talk to her, sticks up for those people you tease.

It's just not gonna happen. She doesn't trust, doesn't even like you.

Truth is, you're both a little scared of each other.


	5. Away, Away!

**pairing**: Astoria/OC

Away, Away!

I've always been running, I suppose. Always scared, scared of my own shadow, scared of what might happen if I stop running away.

It's hard to stop running when it's all you've ever known, but sometimes it's necessary to turn and face the demons you're trying so hard to escape.

A dysfunctional family.

A broken country.

An impossible love.

And it sounds cheesy, but love is something I've never known and always craved, so when it finally rears its lazy head to look at me, I'm going to pay attention.

But god, hearts are dangerous things to go playing with, and I guess I shouldn't have let myself fall as far as I did.

The egocentricity of youth. How you think the world will bow at your feet, if you only ask. And love, love seems so easy, so possible, when you learn how to stop running.

But we would never work. A Greengrass, a Muggle- we weren't compatible, weren't possible.

And so we fizzled to nothing, and I started running once more.


	6. erroneousness

**pairing-** LilyLouis

**prompt**- shadows

erroneousness

The shadows under her eyes are the same shade as the shadows in his heart, and they're so compatible, they're practically a jigsaw.

But they're related and it's _wrong_ and _stupid_.

Although, he's been called stupid so many times, that he'd just be living up to his name, really...

No. He can't. They can't. Even if they want to.

Well, at the very least he can look after her. Some comfort for a cousin going through a rough time, a friendly hug... maybe a kiss... there's nothing wrong with that, right?

Oh, fuck it. They're both screwed, anyway.


	7. cold as the dead

**pairing**: VictoireTeddy

**prompt**: dusk

cold as the dead

She trails her fingers along the mahogany staircase. It's icy cold beneath her skin.

Her breath clouds in front of her.

The house is dead.

It's nearly dusk. Teddy is agitated, but Victoire stalls, wanting to stay and pay her respects to the house that her Uncle Harry was born in, the man who saved them all.

Teddy wants to go back to the graveyard, she knows, so she sends him ahead, kissing him goodbye so she can remember what warmth is like.

Her pumps silent on the broken staircase, she ascends.

She can see it.

The cradle, where Harry Potter destroyed Lord Voldemort for the first time.

She falls to her knees and lets the tears come, finally, tears for the people who died here, tears for Lily and James, tears for her Uncle Harry, dead before his time at sixty-two.

Snow begins to fall, and her tears melt the soft flakes.


End file.
